Once upon a Concert
by DarkAngel0409
Summary: Harley just wanted to stay home eat Ben & Jerry's and mope in sadness over her cheating ex boyfriend. But her friend Delanie, in attempts to make her forget, takes Harley to a concert to a band she can barely remember the name of. But there she catches the attention of Luke Hemmings. He saves her from her druggie mom and her dealer. But now, can he save her from herself?
1. Prologue

"_Mommy? How did you and Daddy meet?" Asked the brunette five year boy._

"_Oh, well that's a complicated story." _

"_Yeah mom. How did you and dad meet?" My 15 year old daughter, who has been asking about this story for as long as she could talk._

"_Do you remember honey? How we met?"_

"_How could I forget. You were wearing that red strapless shirt and you curled your hair. The lights made the red highlights glow. And how could I forget those jeans."_

"_Honey, we do have kids."_

"_Right right."_

"_Anyway, it all happened because my old friend Delanie thought it would be a good idea to take me to a concert. I had just gotten over a really bad break up and-"_

"_You were with someone else other than dad!" Clara exclaimed._

"_Yes, of course I have. Anyway, she was totally into this band, I thought they were pretty good, but not All Time Low good. But that's besides the point. Lights were glowing everywhere, dancing across the sea of people. Then there was him. Your father I mean. It was the classic, our eyes met from across the room, or people in this case. We had gotten pretty good spots at the concert. Delanie had connections. Anyway, so our eyes met, and he held his hand out to me. Of course I took it, very skeptically, but I took it. And he brought me on stage._

"_What!" Clara and Joseph shouted._

**_A/N: So I have recently become a 5sos fan... And I've been listening to their album for about 2.5 to 3 hours on repeat. Anyway, enjoy this small fan fiction I made. Enjoy! .2014. So, I have absolutely no clue what subject bands go in. I can't find anything. If anybody has any idea where I can find the category please let me know. Thanks! HAve a nice morning, or night...Or whatever... Bye!  
><em>**

**_-Whisper_**


	2. Chapter 1

"Lani, I really don't need to go. I have a date. Two!"

"Really? With who?" She said skeptically, her dyed purple hair trembling under all the hair spray.

"Ben & Jerry."

"Har Har, aren't you funny! Get dressed." I grumbled some colorful words to her as I went into her room. Delanie Lopez, my beautiful feisty latina best friend who was a little more curvy (A lot more) curvy than me. So it made no physical sense that these clothes fit me like a glove. I'd seen her wear these before and it look perfect on her. Unless these just went sisterhood of the traveling pants on us, this is mathematically impossible. Trust me, I'm a mathlete. But, being the best friend I am, I changed into them and let Lani curl my hair and do my make up extremely bold like she would do it on herself. When she was done I didn't look myself, but she looked happy. Why am I doing this. I mean, why am I worried about her being happy when my boyfriend of almost two years just told me he'd been cheating on me with this woman he was more in love with than me since day one. He never told me her name.

"Honey, we are going to _rock_ this concert!" Lani was so excited for this band, I can't remember the name. Like 10 minutes of spring or something. I don't know, but she was totally into them and got us front row tickets from her current boyfriend. Or maybe it was the last one. I don't know, she goes through them so fast. Her problem is she falls to soon and gets bored to quick. But she's my best friend, so I'm inclined to think they're assholes. Even if they are good guys. But that's barely. We live in LA. How are we supposed to find good guys in a sea off jerks who think they are top notch. The struggles right?

I should be angry at Nick. I really should. But I can't. I came out from New York about two weeks ago to be with him, luckily, Lani has always dreamed of living in LA. So we moved in together, the my mom came down and I moved in with her. But it was Nick and I who were supposed to move in together. I actually came to his apartment with arms full of boxes and this was how he repaid me. I should be angry, but for a strange reason, I feel sickly relieved. I was scared. We had been together for almost two years, we were moving in together. We were probably going to get married. He was, well at the time, perfect. Yet, I would go to sleep terrified of what was to come. What if he had a weird foot fetish or hair fetish and when we were married I would have to deal with that. Or even when we moved in together. I knew everything about him, yet he knew nothing about me. He would make me orange juice and waffles for breakfast. I'm allergic to oranges and I _hate_ waffles. He could be very insensitive towards my feelings, especially about my parents. But did he care? Not really. But I loved him, so I saw past it.

"Harley! We are here! Do you think we will meet the band! Ashton is so cute, maybe I can hook up with him! Do I look okay?" She yelled at me with excitement evident in her voice.

"Probably not, but if we do probably and you look fabulous." I answered.

"Harley…" She said something edging on the tone of her voice. Sadness? Guilt? "Let's go!" She jumped from the car and got in line with our tickets. As if nothing happened. I sighed and walked into the line with her. She was bouncing with excitement as we entered the stadium.

"I can't wait to see 5 Seconds of Summer!" Someone screamed in the distance. So that's was their name. Well I was close. We went to our respected row and waited for them to make their entrance. These beautiful people as Lani called them. I've seen some pictures of Ashton, their drummer which I don't hear enough about. Sarcasm intended. I prefer guitarists myself. I waited for the fog to roll in and the lights to dance. I didn't wait. First came their drummer, he was cute. Then their bass guitarist and another guitar player, his purple spiked hair.

"They are even hotter in person!" Lani yelled as another one walked on. Then the final one came. His blonde hair spiked up and his lip peircing glinting in the light.

"Yeah. They are." I whispered. This mysterious person was beautiful. His arms decorated in permanent drawings. I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel. I watched as he walked up to the middle mike, his guitar in hand. He looked down to get the right fingering for the first chord, hip tongue playing with the piercing. Then he looked up, and I swear everything was quiet as our eyes meet. Or at least I thought they met. His mouth opened and closed for a second, like a fish gulping for air, then he swallowed and started talking into the mike.

"Hello LA! How are you tonight!" He spoke. His voice like an angels, heavy with an Australian accent. "I see many lovely ladies here tonight!" He looked back at Ashton, whose baby face was concentrated on the beat he was about to carry. The middle guitarist strung the first note before they went into a song. His singing voice was even more beautiful.

"_You look so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

_And I know now, that I'm so down"_ The entire time he sang this he looked at me. Or maybe he was looking a Lani. Guys usually look at her. She had the curvy body and the chest most guys liked. Guys stared at her, and I sat back and read a book, occasionally talking about "all the guys" fighting for her. Anything for her. I was fine with not being stared at. Now here's this guy, staring at me while he sings about this girl wearing his underwear. Talk about awkward… But it was strangely intimate. After a while I started to dance. Nothing big, just some swaying and hip sashaying. I had limited space and this beat was good. I closed my eyes and let the beat of the drums reverberate in my body, and the strum of the guitars melody send me floating. The song ended and they started another one, and another one, and another one. It was almost 2 in the morning and they announced they were only doing one last song. I felt Lani nudge me as the front row went eerily quiet. I opened my eyes to see the middle mike guy standing in front of me on the platform holding his hand out to me. I looked around to make sure it wasn't someone else. I even pointed to Lani and the guy shook his head. I slid my hand into his and let him pull me on stage. His hands felt rough as they enveloped mine. Callused from too many years of playing guitar. I felt his hand leave mine as he started to play. But he wasn't singing. I knew they alternated songs, but I liked it best when he sang. The guy to his left was singing, I think it was _Amnesia_. He was dark and had a rather large nose. But it fit his face. I looked around. The one on his other side, the one with the purple hair was giving him the eyes. The Make-a-move Lawd what is happening!

"I'm Luke." He said to me. "What's your name?"

"Uh… Harley Braden."

"Like the motorcycle company?"

"No like the comic character."

"Well it's a beautiful name. For a beautiful girl." I blushed, something I hadn't done in a while. "Hold on or a sec. My parts coming up." I listened to his voice as it drifted through the melody. I swayed from side to side. I closed my eyes and followed the beat of the music as it beat with my heart. I felt someones hands at my waist. I quickly opened my eyes to see soft blue ones staring intently down at me. I tentatively put a hand on his bicep, tracing the pattern of his tattoos.

"Hi." he said, his face open in a giant smile. Luke twirled me and pulled me closer.

"Hi." I smiled back. I'm dancing with a superstar, might as well enjoy it. I felt his hands on the small of my back and I put mine around his neck. We were swaying from side to side when the song ended. Luke's hands dropped from my waist and the bass guitarist said a few words to shut down the concert. As I was about to go off the stage to Lani, Luke came up and picked me up bridal style. I heard a lot of screams from crazy fan girls, but all I could see was his blue eyes shining with laughter like kid on Christmas. The old me would have jumped down and ran away. But now…I just smiled and let him carry me off stage.

** .2014**


	3. Chapter 2

**The band was getting ready as I practiced some last minute chords. Michael was joking around with Calum as Ashton watched, silently judging them as he ate an apple. I heard the crowd screaming as We walked out. Finally I walked out on stage. I looked down to make sure all the fingerings were right, my tongue running over my piercing. I looked up to hundreds of girls screaming, except one. Her friend stood beside her showing off her… womanly attributes and she just stood there. Looking like she's rather be anywhere else but here. But she was staring at me. I was so lost in her stormy grey eyes I barely heard Calum tell me to start. As usual I did the intro, girls screamed. Except her. I started to play **_**She looks so perfect**_ **Yet I kept staring at her. Even in the underwear part. Now that was awkward, because she was staring back. At one point she started to dance. Her eyes closed and she moved her hips from side to side in perfect motion with the beat. She was beautiful, perfect even. Don't get me wrong, she looked sexy in the tight leather pants and red shirt. But it didn't look like her. She looked like the type of girl who would hang out in a library but didn't take anyone's shit. She looked sweet and innocent. The type of girl who would help her friend score guys but would rather read or write or paint or something. She looks artistic. I couldn't quite pinpoint it.**

**I announced we would be playing our last song she still had her eyes closed. Her body still swaying to an imaginary beat. I held my hand out to her. Her friend elbowed her in the ribs an pointed to me. She looked around, her expression showing confusion. She even pointed at her friend. Finally she slipped her tiny hand into mine. Suddenly I was embarrassed of my own hands. How stupid is that? I'm embarrassed of my **_**hands**_ **in front of a girl I don't know. Her name was Harley. Like Harley Quinn. Of course I knew that, but I didn't want to look like a nerd in front of this beautiful woman. **

**I watched as she continued to sway to Calums voice. Michael was giving me the Make-a-Move eyes. God I hated those eyes. After my part was covered, I went up to her and hesitantly placed my hands on her waist. Her eyes flung open, but she placed one of her hands on my bicep, tracing my sleeves. We started to sway, her head barely came up to my chest, she was so short. But beautiful. My hands moved to the small of her back, and hers up to my neck. **

**Then it was over. Way too soon, it was over. Calum announced that and we started to walk off the stage. She started to walk to her friend, but at that moment, I wasn't going to let her go to easily. I ran over to her and pick her up. She looked shocked, but she let me carry her off. She met the guys. Michael loved her, and so did Ashton. But, Ashton looked at her a different way than Michael. He looked at her liked I looked at her. Or how I imagine my face. Christ! What am I doing? I just met her! I looked over at her petite figure, maybe I just met her, but she's special.**


	4. Chapter 3

All nights have to end. Even if they were amazing. But my clock struck midnight and Cinderella had to leave the ball. Or you know, it was 4 am and I was about to crash. Lani left me there as soon as the concert ended so Luke sent me home, after we hung out and I finally learned everyone elses name. And he sent me home … In a limo! I freakin limo! And not only that (Pause for dramatic effect) he came with me! I didn't invite him in or anything. And he didn't expect that, he said he wanted to make sure I got home safely. I woke up at about three the next morning-I mean afternoon.

"Harley Jean! Get your ass up and fix me something to eat! I gotta headache!" My mother shouted. Coming of off her recent high. Wonder what it was this time.

"You obviously feel well enough to shout." I mumbled. I felt groggy, but well rested. A smile spread across my face as I recalled last nights events. Only to remember where I came from. It would have been better if I stayed with Delanie. But at the same time, her nose isn't constantly clean either.

"Harley!"

"I'm comin!" I yelled to my mom. I walked to the living room of our 3rd floor apartment. "What do you want." I spat.

"Don't you have that tone with me you ungrateful brat. I want breakfast. Make me something."

"What do you want to eat." She smiled. Not the good, sweet innocent smile. The malicious one that only meant something bad.

"Oranges. Go get me some oranges."

"You know I'm allergic! I could-" Then she slapped me. Hard enough for me to fall. My hair covering my face. Tears sprung to my eyes as I tried to blink them back. I won't give her that satisfaction. I won't give her that satisfaction. She pulled me up my my hair as I screamed in pain, clutching her hand that tightened its grip on my hair.

"Go get me the damn oranges." She whispered in my ear. Venom dripping from her voice that traveled down my spine.

"Okay.. " I choked out through the tears. She let my body crumble to the floor as she went to take another hit of something she kept stashed here. I didn't bother changing out of my yoga pants and a tank top before I left for the market, I just wanted out of the house. My tennis shoes thumping on the sidewalk as my head pounded from her death grip. Drugs made her stronger, that's for sure. My eye and cheek stung where she hit me and it hurt like hell. These actions weren't strange. They really weren't. Whenever she gets like this it's just easier to stay out of her way the best you can. Unfortunately, sometimes thats not enough. I went into the supermarket, the air conditioner giving me goosebumps against the hot summer weather. Thank god I graduated this year, I don't think I could ever go back to another day at school. Not with those kids…

"Hey." I know that voice! I turned quickly around to see Luke, bags under his eyes, a beanie adjourned on his head and a hoodie pulled over the adorable beanie.

"Hi."

"How's it goin?"

"It's goin." I shifted my hair a bit to cover the bruise already swelling. "How about you?"

"Just hiding from the paparazzi. The norm. You cold?" I shivered a bit before shaking my head. "You sure?"

"Okay maybe just a little bit." Holding up my fingers as a measure. He, quite unexpectedly took of his hoodie. He pulled down his shirt that had risen with the hoodie.

"Here."

"But, what about paparazzi and-"

"Take the jacket Harley."

"It's a hoodie." But I took regardless, surrounded by the smell of him. "And I thought it was only British guys who were gentlemanly."

"Australians are pretty awesome. We do have a bunch of freaky shit in our country." You're still wearing it?" He asked, referring to the guitar pick he gave me last night. Said it was his first guitar pick, he keeps it around his neck for good luck. He gave it to me last night. So I would always remember him.

"Of course I do! It brings me good luck. Oh, Thanks. I um, I have to get back though. I have to get some oranges to my mom."

"I thought you were allergic." I turned around in shock. He remembered?

"You remembered?"

"Of course. You're quite unforgettable."

"Well uh, I should get going. See ya." I ran my fingers through my hair, and old habit when I'm nervous.

"What's that?" He gestured to the swelling cheek. Crap! I moved my hair.

"Um.. I uh, ran into a poll?"

"Is that a question or statement?"

"Statement." He reached his hand out caressed my cheek. I winced when his hand passed over the bruise.

"I have to go." I paid for the oranges and ran home. I put them on the counter and went to my room. Then I realized… I still have his hoodie. I smiled slightly as I laid down on the bed, his smell engulfing me. He smelled like that soap, Irish Springs and a hint of axe. He smelled really nice. I traced my cheek where his hand was. His black hoodie hung down to my thighs and went well past my hands. I had something of his. I couldn't do this to myself. I couldn't fall for him. He has to leave at one point. And when he does, I'll only get hurt. But yet, as I sank farther down into my pillow, the smell of Luke surrounding me, comforting me, I plugged in my headphones, listening to the sound of his voice drift me off to sleep where everything was perfect and he would never hurt me. But unfortunately, that was just a dream. I had to wake up sometime.

"Hey, it's me. I uh, found your number in the hoodie I kinda stole. Yeah, sorry about that. Anyway call me back if you want your hoodie back. It's pretty comfortable, I might keep it. Uh, Call me back, bye." Luke snuck his number into the hoodie he lent me that I stole from him. I haven't even taken it off. I thought if I took it off it wouldn't be real. And I would wake up listening to my mom and her drunk dealer getting high and yelling at the top of her lungs about how much of an ungrateful bitch I am and how she should have gotten an abortion. I guess having this sweatshirt helps. Crazy, I know, but it makes sense in my mess I call a mind.

"Hey…" My mom came stumbling into my rom. "Ja-kob wantss to seeee yeeuu"

"I don't want to see him. He's creepy mom."

"Listen here you little brat! He wants to see you and you will go see him got it!" Guess that's what drugs do to you. Turn you from Drunk to Roid Rage in seconds.

"What is it this time huh? Cocaine? Weed? Acid? What?!"

"None of your damn business. How get your ass up and go into the living room!"

"No." She grabbed me by my hair and pulled me out of bed. I screamed at her to let me go. To leave me alone. But to no avail. She plopped me on the couch next to Jacob Matthews. He had horrible black greasy hair and sweat booze 24/7. I burrowed myself further into Lukes hoodie, hoping his smell would overcome off the smell of burning meth and the alcohol he was sweating off.

"You are very beautiful." His body inching closer to mine a I inched further away.

"And you're very creepy."

"That your boyfriends?"

"N-No.. I mean yes!" I fought back tears as I ran out of couch. His hand ran over my knee , slowly inching up my thigh.

"I'm sure he won't mind…" I jumped off the couch and ran over to the other side of the room.

"Please leave me alone…"I was crying now. Warm tears flowed down my face as he started to walk towards me.

"But you are so pretty." Then his breath was on my face. I could smell the B.O and alcohol. Then his mouth was on mine. I tried to push him off, but he was stronger than me. He punched me upside the head. I let out a cry as my head hit the corner of the coffee table before I fell to the ground. Head pounding as a warm liquid trailed down my scalp. "You are nothing. Even your mom agrees…" I cried harder as he tried to kiss me again. This time I kneed him in the nuts. I doubled over and I tried to leave. But my mom beat me too it.

"You will not leave!" She shouted at me, blocking the door. The hoodie was ripped and smelled horribly of Jacob.

"Please mom!" I sobbed as he neared. Slowly regaining strength. He grabbed my shoulder and threw me against a wall as my mom went to the kitchen. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, it's me. Um, I got your call and I was hoping I could have my hoodie back. You can keep it if you want…"

Luke! Help! HE-" Jacob shoved his hand over my mouth. MY head was still pleading, and black started to dot my vision. I heard a pounding on the door. The I heard cracking. I couldn't see anything. The last thing I remember was being engulfed in Irish Spring and a hint of Axe.


	5. Chapter 4

**Running into her at the market was fate. It must have been. Before I left, I hoped I would run into her, it was just a hunch, so I slipped my number into my hoodie. She left so fast I couldn't give it to her. Then I remembered, she has my hoodie, she should find it sooner or later. Hopefully it's sooner.**

**I headed back to the hotel the guys and I stayed in. Ashton was, of course, eating, Calum was sleeping and Michael was playing CoD. Just a normal day in the 5 seconds of summer band. I flung myself on the bed as I awaited her call.**

"**So what was with that girl?" Ashton asked.**

"**I don't know. She's cool."**

"**Well I like her!" Michael piped in from his game. **

"**Yeah, I do to Michael. I just ran into her at the store actually."**

"**Did you make a move yet?" Ashton officially checked out of the conversation.**

"**I gave her my hoodie. Does that count?"**

"**That was my hoodie!"**

"**Oops…" I laid down, my head sunk into the pillow. My thoughts drifted back towards her. The way her hair danced when she moved, or the way her bright red highlights contrasted greatly with her deep chocolate colored hair. Or the way she looked so fragile she could break. She was amazing, and funny. I thought back to our conversation in the store. How she seemed bothered, yet at ease. She was so many things so many times. And what about that bruise? Her reasoning seemed hugely at fault. Something isn't right at home. I drifted off into an uneasy sleep as I was filled with more thoughts about her. Each one more unsettling than the rest.**

"**Hey, just wanted to stop by. Besides, I kinda need my sweatshirt back. No that doesn't sound right… Hey, It's me, I was in the neighborhood and I kinda need my hoodie you're holding hostage." I was walking to her house and running ideas on what to say. I woke up to a voicemail and hearing her lovely voice inspired me to walk to her house. It was about 9 o'clock. I hope it's not to late. She didn't live in a good neighborhood, and that's an understatement. I have the memory like an elephant, when I want to remember that is, she lived in apartment 33c on the 3td floor. A lot of 3's. That's why it's easy to a small pep talk, I knocked on the door. I shouldn't be nervous. I'm Luke Robert Hemmings, a pop star, wanted by all! and I was nervous about visiting a girl I met at a concert who probably didn't even want to be there.**

""**Hey, it's me. Um, I got your call and I was hoping I could have my hoodie back. You can keep it if you want…" God that's lame.**

"**Luke! Help! HE-" Her cry was muffled, but I could hear her sobs. I started to body slam the on it with my fists, everything. Finally I got fed up and kicked it down. And there was this guy, pinning her down. She was passed out and bleeding from the head. Her mom came out of the kitchen. Obviously high as a kite.**

"**What the hell did you do to my door! Leave us alone!" She smiled at Jacob. Never mind her daughter is getting freaking attacked by this guy. Unless she set it up… Oh my God! What sick mother would do this to her daughter? I pushed the guy off of her and checked her. She had a cut on her eyebrow and her head was bleeding badly. The guy who was on her regained his surroundings and started to come at me. My fighting skills aren't the best, most of it came from instinct. The guy punched me in the jaw and then in the stomach. I stumbled backwards as he delivered another blow to the side of my head. I swear I was seeing stars, then I saw her limp body. Red bleeding out of her, tear streaks down her cheeks. Then I saw red. I kicked the guy in the stomach spartan style, and then gave him a kick to the back of the knee. I watched him fall to the ground in pain. I gripped the collar of his sweat soaked shirt and punched his nose, and his jaw, and his cheek, and his eye. I heard a crack and he screamed in pain. Blood coated my fist but I didn't care. I looked down at the girl. The hoodie torn and ripped in places. Red threatened my vision again but I held it back. I picked her up the same way I did at the concert and walked out of the apartment. Running towards the hotel I called Michael, telling him to call 911 and meet me in front with a car. **

**When I arrived at the hotel, there was Michael, looking paler than normal. As soon as he saw me his face flushed.**

'**What happened?"**

"**Just drive!" I Lid her down in the back set with her head in my lap. MY shirt was covered in her blood from her head. I tried to stop it with my hands but it kept flowing. My ribs hurt but right now that wasn't important. When we arrived at the hospital they were already waiting for us. The nurses made me put her in a gurney and then made me sit in the emergency room to get stitches for my cheek and my ribs bandaged. Nothing hurt, I really couldn't feel anything. Maybe it was because of the anesthetic.**

"**Oh my GOD! You're Luke Hemmings!" A young nurse yelled. She was the one who had to bandage my ribs. Oh lord here we go. "I'm going to need you to remove your shirt." She blushed but I did what I was told. She wrapped the bandages around the bruised ribs, but her hands lingered a little too long on my stomach. "All done! Do you wanna get some coffee or -"**

"**Do you have any information on the girl who was just brought in?"**

"**As far as I know she's fine. They sutured her head and bandaged her all up." Her face had fallen a bit. "She's not awake but she's open for visitors."**

"**Great, what room was she in?"**

"**Um… room 117 I believe. That your girlfriend?"**

"**I wish." I mumbled, hoping she didn't hear. I headed to her room. Trying to prepare myself. But nothing could prepare myself for her paled body, IVs running out of her arms. Her head was bandaged up, but I could see the red spot clear against the white gauge. Her hair was frizzy and her makeup was smeared, tear streaked. She looked so tiny against the thin sheets, fragile even. A couple nights at the concert, when we hung out until 4. She was so carefree. I wouldn't have thought this is what was going on at home. She seemed so uncomfortable in her clothes, especially her heels. That's why when we were backstage she kicked them off. Michael loved her. She played CoD with him, tossed everything right back at him. She didn't seem interested in the fact that we were famous. She just wanted to have fun. Childish fun. I can't say I didn't want to kiss her, because I did. But she didn't try anything, didn't hint at anything. And I liked that. I liked having the pressure of being famous being taken away for a couple hours. **

"**Luke…" I looked at her but she seemed asleep still. I smiled slightly, I was on her mind in subconsciousness at least. I sat down by her bed and grabbed her hand. I would keep her safe. Even if she didn't want me too.**


	6. Chapter 5

Fluorescent lights buzzed as I opened my eyes. My head pounding as the white shined brightly. I looked around my room, but it wasn't my room. Everything was white and reeked of bleach. I stared around hoping to see my mom. To see her waiting for me to wake up, tell me how sorry she is and how she'll change. But she wasn't there, she never is. Everything came back from the night before. His breath on my neck, his dirty mouth on mine, the pain of the coffee table. A few tears slipped from my eyes. as more memories came back. Then...then… Luke. Luke! I looked around all the room in the hospital chairs. I saw Michael, who was asleep, but no Luke. Until I felt something stir at the end of my bed. On sure enough there laid Luke, his hair a mess with deep bags under his eyes. His hand gripping mine like I would fade away if he didn't. I slowly pulled my hand out of his grip, hoping to wake my hand up. Only succeeding in waking Luke up.

"Hey!" He yawned. "You're awake."

"Obviously you aren't."

"No no, I'm awake. How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"Have you been crying?"

"No!" He reached up and caressed my cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen.

"Yes." I stayed silent. He'd already seen me bleeding on a floor, he didn't need to see me cry too. I wiped away the rest quickly before he could see anymore. "You hungry?"

"No."

"You sure? You lost a lot of blood you should really eat."

"I'm not hungry." I basically growled. Luckily, Michael woke up in that exact moment and practically tripped all the way to my bed.

"Thank god you're okay! I swear I'll kill em! I will! Are you in pain? Should I gt a nurse? A doctor? A swat team? How about pudding? I'll get all of them be right back!" I laughed as Michael tripped out of the room, his purple spiked hair flattened in areas and sticking straight up in others as a result of bedhead. I chuckled at the way he ran out, tripping, slipping, and sliding to get the swat team and pudding.

"Hey was pretty worried."

"I can tell. I think it's sweet."

"The rest of the guys are coming by later."

"Do they…"

"No, they don't. You can tell them if you want."

"Can you do it?"

"Of course. Whatever makes you comfortable." He reached up and stroked the guitar pick. "Some luck that's brought you." He started to play with his lip peircing, something he does when he's nervous. It makes him look like a kid, a vulnerable little boy.

"It brought me to you. You saved me."

"Not soon enough." He looked down again, like he was ashamed.

"Hey… I'm okay." I tried to smile at him. His big blue eyes looked up at me, they were glazed over with tears. A pop star crying over me… Who would of thunk huh. "Really I'm okay. I'll be okay. I'll get out of the hospital. I'll go home. Everything will be fine-"

"No."

"Excuse you?"

"You're not going home. At least, not to that apartment."

'What do you mean?"

"Well, we can talk about it more when Michael comes back with the swat team, pudding

and the guys show up, but, maybe you could come stay with us."

'Stay where?"

"With us, in Australia. It's alright if you don't want to. We can get you a house somewhere else, I just, I need you to be safe. Okay?"

"Okay. Do I get my own bathroom?"

"Of course! You can even paint your own room if you want."

"Okay. That, that sounds nice."

'I'm back! And I have pudding!" Michael yelled into the room.

"And us!" Calum shouted as he slid into the room. "When I thought I would meet Lukes girlfriend, I didn't think it would be in a hospital."

"Too bad." I said while eating the chocolate pudding Michael brought me. Well one of the 15. Five chocolate, five vanilla, and five butterscotch. "Thanks Michael for the pudding, all 15 of them. You can have the butterscotch. And the vanilla, and three of the chocolates."

"You should seriously eat. You look like your 90 pounds." Actually 94. But I thought it best not to tell them that.

"Stop worrying. You've known me for what? Barely a day. You're worrying more than my dad."

"The doctor said you can leave in a few days. We can take you after the show then. To Australia. Sound good?"

"Okay."

"She's coming home with us!?" Both Calum and Michael screamed together, jumping up and down in excitement. Ashton sat back in a chair eating pizza and watching the two jump like idiots. Like always, silently judging people with his baby face and curls.

I struggled to keep my eyes open. The only thing I seemed to be focused on was the warmth emitting from Luke's hand. His thumb slowly caressing the back of my hand. Nobody else seemed to notice, but I did. My eyes started to close, even though I tried to force them open, they wouldn't cooperate.

"You can go to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up."

"You don't-" A yawn interrupted my sentence. "Have too. I'll be fine." He just smiled at me, one of those sad smiles I couldn't read.

"Yes, I do." I started to protest more, but the look on his face, it told me not to argue. I knew he wasn't going anywhere. Ever. I knew he would always protect me from anything. So I let myself fall asleep in front of him. And I wasn't scared he was going to hurt me.

That's how I found myself riding in a private jet to Australia three days later. I still haven't heard from my mom. I guess I should be used to it, her pretending I don't exist. But somehow, this seemed way worse. Because she knew what would happen. She knew what he would do if I came down. She made me come down. She pulled me by my hair, she let him do it. How could she?

"You okay?" Luke asked, his face contorted with worr.

'Ya. Of course. Just a bit tired. I'll be right back." I ran to the bathroom they had on board and tried to calm myself down. Deep breaths in. Deep breaths out. No more tears. I'll be fine. I'll go to Australia, I'll work out more, maybe if I was skinnier, then she would be proud and she would want me. And my dad would come back. Yeah, that's it, I just have to be skinnier, prettier. I smoothed down my hair and touched up my makeup. As I exited the bathroom Ashton was waiting there.

"Uh..hi."

"Hey." His curls bounced as she fidgeted awkwardly. "So, how do you feel?"

"Fine. Just a bit sore."

"Oh good. You hungry?"

"Nah. I'm gonna go sit down." Talk about awkward. Almost as awkward as if was when Luke sang to me about underwear… no wait… that conversation was even more awkward. I plopped down on the couch like seat they had. I've never even ridden in a regular plane. Now a private one? I'm one lucky girl.

We landed in Sydney around 5. I was amazed by how beautiful it could be. The they showed me their house… house is an understatement, Mansion is more like it. I fiddled with the pick as Luke led me into the building. He showed me the kitchen, the living room, they even had a weight room. Then he led me up to the third floor, where my bedroom was supposed to be. With my own bathroom I might add.

'Ta duh!" He yelled as he opened the door. The room was huge! But what more could I expect from a very...very rich band. "What do you think? You can paint the walls, you can put up pictures, posters. Whatever you want. Oh and The bathrooms over there. And the closet is pretty big. Uh you have no clothes with you. We can go shopping and the guys will carry your bags and-"

"Luke. You're rambling. It's perfect. Thanks."

"We can still go shopping. Girls like that right?"

"Sure… When do you wanna go?"

"Right now maybe?"

"After I run."

"Fine. But I come with!"

"Are you my bodyguard now?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any shorts?"

"I'm a dude. Of course I do." Luke lent me some of his basketball shorts, that had to be cinched up a lot. I changed into my tennis shoes and the sports bra I wore to the hospital. The weather was nice in Australia. And Luke didn't look to bad either. Running relieved a lot of pressure. I try not to think too much when I'm working out. I focused on my breathing, the pattern of my tennis shoes hitting the concrete.

"Do you ever slow down?"

"Not really." I looked back at Luke, who was struggling to keep up. His body shining with sweat. He decided to go shirtless, and that certainly didn't help my concentration. His chiseled abs clearly showed he was used to working out. His chest heaved in and out trying to catch his breath.

"Race ya back!" I yelled. Taking off back the way we came. I could hear his footsteps close behind me. His breath practically on my neck. The warm Australian sun on my neck, bringing comforting heat. There was their house. Almost there… just a few more steps… Yes! I won! Suddenly there was arms around my waist. Picking me up and turning around.

"I win!"

"You cheated!"

"Did not, you were merely in my way." His hands were still around my waist. His hands burning against my bare skin. My breathing was even heavier than it was when I was running. And my heart was beating faster. I hope he couldn't hear it, he probably could. Was it just me, or were his lips getting closer. No they, were definitely getting closer. I felt myself leaning closer to him. My body folding into his. I could feel his breath on my face, the mint toothpaste he used. I could feel his heartbeat, beating about as fast as mine.

"Luke! Are we going shopping or what!" Michael called from the door… Damn. So close...


	7. Chapter 6

**I watched as she ran. Like she was running from something. Her hair bounced from side to side as she continued to run. All along her back I could see scars from years of abuse. Sweat glistened on her skin as the sun rays shined down on us. I couldn't keep up. She was beautiful. I say that all the time… But she is. I want to believe she could be mine, but I think Ashton has a thing for her too. And I love him like a bro, but if he thinks I'll let him win he's dead wrong. However if she chooses him… Theres not much I can do about that.**

"**Race ya!" She shouted as she started to run back to the house. Our sneakers thudded on the concrete sidewalk as our hearts pounded a little bit too fast, but thats what we enjoyed. She was going to win! Aw hell nah! I snaked my arm around her waist, pulling her towards me in a switch a roo.**

"**I win!" I shouted in glory**

"**That's cheating!" She yelled at me. My hands still on her waist.**

"**Did not, you were merely in my way." Her skin burned under my hands. I really hope she couldn't hear my heart. The moment was perfect, I started to lean in. Then she was leaning in too! I could smell her soap, her toothpaste. I could feel her breath on my skin. I had to lean down a lot, cuz she's, well, rather short. She placed her hands on my biceps. Her delicate fingers tracing the patterns of my tattoos perfectly, Just like they had when I pulled her on stage. I wanted so badly to kiss her then, almost as badly as I want to do now. **

"**Luke! Are we going shopping or what?" Dammit Michael!**

"**How about this one?" She twirled in a dress Michael wanted her to try on. It was black tank top dress. A lace like pattern. She looked amazing in it. Her red highlights just popped and she looked beautiful as always.**

"**Beautiful."**

"**Gorgeous." All of us went with her, we gave her compliments. She threw us a smirk as Michael threw more clothes at her. I don't know how he knew to shop but he does. She looked amazing in all of them, but my favorites were when she was in jeans and a muscle shirt. She looked more like herself. She looked at jewelry, she bought a bunch, but she looked the best in the pick necklace. I watched as she flicked through dozens of racks, making faces at everything girly. Michael had to practically force her into dresses. All of which were black, red, or purple. And then he even made her go into Victorias Secret. Believe me… We ALL sat out. About 20 minutes later she came out with a bag. A decent sized one that Michael didn't make her go back in and buy more… he did that a couple times. She got a bunch of new shoes as well. I have never seen any girl who hated this much shopping. It was fun watching her try on all the outfits. Especially the dresses. She would twirl around, do a little dance. It was fun, we were all laughing. Calum almost fell out of his chair laughing so hard as she started to break dance in a pair of skinny jeans**

**We stopped in the food court. She ate a couple of our french friends, a few bites of pizza. Still not a lot though. It worries me that she doesn't eat much. But she has also been through a traumatic experience. She tried on heels after heels. All thanks to Michael's doing. And to her pleasure, combat boots after converse after combat boots again. She seemed happy, like genuinely happy. When I saw her at the concert she was dressed in incredibly tight clothing. She looked so uncomfortable and not like herself. It was pretty obvious that they weren't hers by the way she kept pulling up the strapless top or the way she tried to hide everything the outfit tried to show off. **

**I watched as she checked her phone for the millionth time. Everytime she looked away, hurt and confusion would glint in her eyes. It hurt to watch that, but I knew asking her in front of everyone would only make her mad at me. The week in the hospital allowed me a ton of time to get to know her. But it's time like these where I have no idea whats running through her head and it kills me. **

"**Harley, ready to go?" I asked her as she dropped onto one of the mall couches, her head drooping as she tried to sleep. She nodded and I helped her up. Her head resting on my shoulder and my arm around her waist to help keep her up. This was a crazy idea, she still wasn't completely better. The exhaustion was really getting to her. I looked at the other guys who were sporting hats and sunglasses with a hoodie pulled up over our heads. If we were going to leave the mall, we were going to do it in style, with our arms covered in bags we bought for her. With a nod, we all took of everything that hid our faces. Imagine the scene in Monsters Inc. where the monsters came onto the scare floor in slow mo. Yeah, that was us. She looked up at me, a smile adjourning her face.**

"**I like it better when I can see your eyes. And your piercing." She laid her head back on my shoulder with yawn. We all received plenty of stares and a bunch of fans tried to get our autograph, but we had to get home quickly to get Harley her medicine. Even more fans screamed when they saw Harley on my shoulder, and my arm around her waist protectively. I have to admit, when they screamed at the sight of her, I brought her closer to me. So close actually I could feel the heat that emitted off of her, and leaned my head on hers. It looked like some of them were in tears, I don't know if it was because they thought I was with her, or because they actually saw us. We were almost to the car when a bunch of paparazzi surrounded us, almost making it impossible to get to the car. Hint I said almost impossible. I handed the few bags I carried to Calum and picked her up in my arms, bridal style, and pushed my way towards the SUV. She smiled at me and laid her head closer to my chest. **

"**You can go to sleep." I whispered to her as the paparazzi flashed more pictures.**

"**That's kinda impossible." Her mouth opened with a yawn. "Maybe not so impossible…" She trailed off as her eyes closed. No more yawns escaped as her breathing evened into shallow breaths. The paparazzi must have had a field day with it. I placed her in the car and help the guys place the bags in the back, all the while listening to the news people chatting us up with questions.**

"**Is that your sister?"**

"**Is that your girlfriend Luke?"**

"**Will she join the band?"**

"**Luke! Who is she?"**

"**What's her name?"**

"**How long have you been together?"**

"**Is that a ring on her finger!"**

"**Why is she wearing your guitar pick?" Oh lawd. This was going to be an interesting magazine article, or youtube video or whatever. Ashton hightailed it out of the mall parking lot with the camera men still chasing us. Harley laid her head on my shoulder, her breath tickling my neck. I put my arm around her shoulders, her bones jutting out. She was so skinny. I mean, unhealthily skinny. Calums is a really skinny guy, but Harley, I feel like I'm going to break her. I want to say that it's just because she's gone through a lot. She was cheated on by her boyfriend, she lived with her druggie mom, her moms drug dealer tried to take advantage of her landing her in a hospital. And now she finds herself here, in Australia, living with four pop stars. She's been through a lot this past week. But not eating, it wasn't normal. It's not a good coping mechanism, or a way to get skinny. She was already skinny enough. I don't understand why she continued to starve herself. **

**But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just looking too into it. She probably eats when shes alone. Like when we left the hospital, she probably ate after we left. And she'll probably eat when we get back. I'm just looking to close. I'm getting all worked up over nothing. But I'm not, am I?**

"**Luke, you wanna grab her or should I?" Ashton called from the drivers seat. **

"**I'll get her. Don't worry. You guys get the bags." I reached over and unbuckled her from her seat. As soon as I reached my arm under her legs and around her back she starts to stir.**

"**Hey...It's just me. Uh.. Luke I mean. We're home." She nodded her head.**

"**I can walk."She rubbed her eyes that were currently free of makeup, but we did buy her a bunch today.**

"**I know." I held her closer to me. " I like holding you." She blushed a deep red, but instead of protesting, she gripped onto my Nirvana shirt, though she kept her gaze from mine. **

"**I like you holding me." She whispered. I carried her through the threshold and up to her room. **

"**You can organize your stuff. I'll be in the music room downstairs. Dinner should be ready in about an hour." I went downstairs to work on some songs. But nothing could come to my head. I ended up playing songs I already knew. **'_**Amnesia', 'She looks so Perfect', 'Beside you'**_ **Stuff like that. Even some All Time low songs. My fingers strummed the guitar and my voice singing the melodies. All the time I was thinking of her. The way she danced, or the way she laughed at Michaels stupid jokes. I've only known her for a week, but never knowing her now seems impossible. **

"**Luke! Dinners ready!" Ashton yelled. The only one of us who can semi cook. I went up and knocked on Harleys door.**

"**Hey! Harley! Suppers ready."**

"**I'm not that hungry." **

"**At least eat a little bit."**

"**Luke, really I'm fine." **

"**You either eat or I come in there and carry you down the steps!"**

"**Do it."**

"**Alrighty then." I barged into her room. She had changed into a tank top and boxers. They looked like mine, they weren't. Oh god! Were they? **

"**You're seriously not going to do it." I shook my head, clearing it of any underwear thoughts. I bent down and hoisted her over my shoulder. "Luke! Lucas! But me down! But me down right now!" She pounded on my back with her fists. "Luke Robert Hemmings put me down this instant I swear I will-"**

"**Okay." I let her go a bit as she slid down my back.**

"**What the hell man!"She shouted at me. I repositioned her to wear she was almost standing straight up.**

"**And you thought I wouldn't do it…" **

"**Yeah, yeah. I'll have a bit of it." I smiled in triumph as I entered the living room. Turns out Ashton just ordered pizza and a salad. Who orders a salad from pizza hut? **

**Turns out the salad was a good idea because that's the only thing Harley ate. She put a little bit on her plate. The smell of the pizza made her face turn in disgust. She picked at her lettuce before taking small bites out of it. Chewing it carefully before swallowing. It was weird, but I knew what was going on. I don't know how I was going to stop it… the anorexia.**

"**So, Harley, we have a show tomorrow. In Sydney, do you wanna go?" Ash, Calum, and Michael all looked at me. They all looked at me with shock and excitement. **

"**Well, now that I have a whole new wardrobe… I guess I could find something to wear…" She shrugged, but the smirk she wore reminded me of the one she gave me the day I carried her of the stage. The one that held no cares or one that wasn't one of fear. It who she was. That smirk made me smile, and I guess my smile gave her one as well. She was amazing, she really was. Now we had to wait until tomorrow and I could see her in one of her amazing outfits. See who she really was. Maybe she would wear one before the show, she did say she wanted to go to a bookstore, but we'll see what the sun will bring.**

**I was walking past her room, to check on her. Like I'd done every night since the accident at the hospital, But this night was different. At dinner, I watched as she checked her phone once more and her smile faltered. I don't know what she was searching for, but it made her sad. I opened the door, letting the hallway light stream into the room.**

"**Harley? You okay?" Stupid question. But it's a good conversation starter.**

"**Luke! Yeah. Yeah, just… just thinking…" I heard her sniff and then watched as she raised her hand to wipe away tears that were cascading down her cheeks from swollen eyes. But I grabbed onto it. SHe looked at me in shock as more slid down.**

"**It's okay. You don't need to hide it." She took a shaky breath. I could tell she was trying to fight the tears. She bit her bottom lip trying to stop it from quivering. I sat down and her bed and wrapped an arm around her. "What's wrong?"**

"**She hasn't called."**

"**Your mom?"**

"**Yeah… She hasn't called at all. I haven't been home in a week. Four people I barely know came and stayed with me everyday. Came to my every need. And my own mother stays at home getting high. She… she set me up. I was her payment. She was going to sell me to Jacob. I know she was… She's probably done it before. I don't remember. But she's my mom. She doesn't care where I am…" She trailed off. Tears descending down her cheeks.**

"**It's okay to cry." I whispered to her. She buried her head in my neck. I could feel her body shaking as she cried. Every sob harder than the previous one. I rocked her as she cried. I laid her down on the bed. I laid her down on the bed, and wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close. She continued to sob. My body was shaking as she continued to cry.**

"**How could she?" She asked me. Over and over again as she cried.**

"**I don't know. I don't know why. But I'm here now. And I promise nobody will ever hurt you again." Her crying calmed down a bit. "Hey, look at me." I tilted her chin up. Tears were still trickling down her face. Her hazel eyes filled with tears. I brought her closer to me. I slowly leaned down and made my lips meet hers. I could taste the saltiness of her tears. Slowly, she started to kiss me back. I laid my hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. Her hands wound themselves around my waist, her hands making fists with my shirt. Finally, we broke apart, for need of air. Her eyes wide with disbelief that I had just kissed her.**

"**I've wanted to do that since I pulled you on stage."**

"**W-why?"**

"**Because...Because your amazing. You're beautiful and amazing. And did I mention you are incredibly smart? And you don't treat us like we're famous. You treat us like we're human. And you're amazing." I reached down and kissed her shortly.**

"**Thank you." I pulled her closer to me, she laid her head on my chest. Her eyes fluttering shut.**

"**Goodnight Quinn…"**

"**Goodnight Joker." She knew me so well. I closed my hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Let's see what the sun brings.**


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of a heart beat beneath my ear. I opened my eyes to find Luke, his eyes closed in a peaceful expression. His chest rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled. His hair was a mess, our legs entangled. Then it hit me. Luke was in my bed! My head was laying on his chest! My arm was draped over his waist and his around mine! What was going on? It's too early for this. I turned over on my right side, hoping that would explain everything. Maybe this was a dream… I hope it isn't. Luke's arm that was around my waist tightened its grip, twirling me back into the current position.

"Was that necessary?" He smiled at me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Definitely. Excited for the concert?"

"What time is it?"

"The concert is about eight o'clock."

" time is it now?" I asked tracing the Nirvana letters on his shirt.

"Uh…" He glanced at his phone. "Almost noon." I jumped out of the bed.

"Oh my god! I have to get ready! I have to do so much! I need Michael to take me into town! and-" He reached down and kissed me briefly.

"I can take you into town."

"No! Just, go practice. I'll see you in eight hours."

"That's an awful long time…"

"You can deal." I kiss him on the cheek. In return he kissed me. What is this! One kiss, and now we are kissing a lot. Are we together or…

"Guys! Are you hungry? Oh… guess not…" Michael said coming in the room.

"Luke! Leave! Michael! I need to go to town!" Reluctantly, Luke left and Michael waited outside the door for me to change. I put my hair into a side braid and pulled on a random shirt with black skinny jeans. I found a hat on the floor, quickly pulling that on I ran out of the room.

'Michael! Lets go!"

"What are we doing?" He asked as we got into the car.

"You'll see." He rolled his eyes but drove me to the mall none the less.

"Like your hat." He tried to say without laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"That's Lukes hat."

"Oh…"

"He really likes you…"

"I know…" I took a deep breath as we entered the mall parking lot.

"Okay, what are we doing here?"

"Just follow me." He let out a sigh but I dragged him over to the store I wanted.

"You're kidding. Harley! You can't be serious."

"Dead."

"Michael! What do I wear! And I need new hair dye! Pick a color!"

"Geez woman! Do I do everything for you?"

"Pretty much!" I yelled back down the stairs.

"Fine woman! Go purple and blue! With a bit of black!"

"Get up here and do it! We only have 4 hours!" I could hear Luke laughing from his room right next to mine, he hasn't seen me since this morning. I just rolled my eyes and waited for Michael to come stomping up the stairs. My eyebrow and lip still hurt, but I needed my hair dyed. I watched as Michael mixed the colors with latex gloves, making him look like a doctor. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of the bleach. Last time I dyed my hair it was just a few streaks. This time it was way over a few, and more than one color.

"Let it sit for a half hour then wash it. Do I need to pick out your outfit for you?"

"How about I show you my choices and you help."

"Fine. But I draw the line at makeup."

"I guess I'll survive." I picked out at least five outfits while I waited for the timer to ding. I tried on a dress, skinny jeans with muscle shirts, girly shirts, strapless and sleeveless. Nothing seemed right. I washed my hair and watched the colors swirl down the drain. I wanted to look perfect. Maybe that wasn't going to happen.

"Harley! Get in here! I found the perfect outfit!"

I rolled up to the concert in the SUV, a bunch of news people recognized me from the mall. I was bombarded with questions as to how I knew Luke, if I was his girlfriend? Why I was wearing a ring? Stuff like was annoying as hell. How could the boys put up with it? I'll ask Luke after the concert. I went into the front row and waited for the band to get on stage. But when they did, I pretended to be bored. But I think my appearance shocked him the most.

"_Harley! You can't be serious!"  
><em> "_Dead." I went up to the lady at the register. "Hi, three piercings and two tattoo please."_

"_Where would you like the piercings?" She answered in a monotone voice._

"_A lip, ear and an eyebrow please." She took me to a chair and beckoned me to sit down. She disinfected my ear and the needle before she put the cold metal to my ear, pressing the trigger. The familiar sensation of piercing skin spread over. Then she did the same to my lip and eyebrow. I flinched each time, but those were nothing compared to the tattoos. _

_I pulled up my shirt to see the joker smile on my hip. it was still red and a bit puffy, but it looked amazing. I checked my piercings and looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I wore a fitted all time low sleeveless shirt with a leather circle skirt. I wore Doc Martens and a leather jacket. My black lip stud shined in the mirror as did my ear and eyebrow.A final touches to my makeup and I was done. Cherry red lipstick and curled hair streaked with purple, blue and black. _

"Hello Sydney!" Lukes voice boomed out. "We are five seconds of summer!" They started to play Good Girls. When Lukes eyes landed on me, he stopped playing for a second. His concentration faltere. I held up my left wrist. _Promise?_ was what was written. The night before, it was something he said to me.

"_Everything will be okay."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

He looked at me, then back to my tattoo. I lifted up the edge of my shirt to show him the joker smile. Saying he just smiled would be an understatement. He threw his head back and let out the most heartfelt laugh I've ever heard. He beckoned me to come on stage, but I shook my head. He again moved his hand on stage, I heard all the other girls scream because they thought it was for her. Again, I shook my head no. He stuck out his tongue at me, and in return I moved my left hand in a turning motion and then flipped him a birdie. I shot him an apologetic look and 'tried' to push it down but it shot back up. He started to strum with just his middle finger, never breaking contact with me. At this point the girls figured out that it was me who Luke was pointing at. They huffed in disgust at the sight of me. At this point, I really didn't give a fiddlestick. Once more, Luke held his hand out to me and this time I took it. He started to play again, But he was singing '_She Looks so Perfect'_. I watched as he danced and he played. His voice drifting me away like it had the first time. Weird how everything started with a concert.

"Hey… Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"I like your tattoos. And the piercings."

"Thanks."

"I got a new one too. Wanna see?"

"Of course!" He showed me the inside of his right wrist. '_Promise.'_ "Great minds think alike."

"Harley. I really like you. A lot."

"You know Luke…" I paused for a second. Really thinking about what I would say. Do I really want to say I really like him too. I mean, I do, but what would happen if I said it. "I think I like you a lot too." I looked up into his blue eyes. Open wide waiting for my answer. I watched as they widened even more when I said it. When I admitted it to him and myself, happiness spread across his face. he picked me up and spinned me around.

"So does this mean we are…" I couldn't get the word out. It sounded to weird. Luke Hemmings and me. Together… It's weird. But I love the sound of it.

"Yes, this means we are together. I mean if you-"

"Yes. I definitely want to be." He leaned down and kissed me, his hand cupping my cheek. This time, I wasn't shocked by it. I kissed back wholeheartedly. His other hand moved down to my waist and my hands entangled themselves in his hair. The blonde poofy hair that I have grown to love. I heard someone screaming, as I looked into the crowd it was the crazy fangirls who scoffed at me before.

"And that ladies and gentlemen! Was a love confession!" Michael yelled out into the crowd.


	9. Chapter 8

**A week past by. Then two. Then a month. Then four. We still hadn't heard anything from Harley's mom. I knew it hurt her. The way her mom didn't care where she was. Hell, she was even going to let her drug dealer rape her. She still wakes up with nightmares. She wakes up crying and screaming. I remember when she finally told me what was happening.**

"_**I can smell his breath… I can feel his sweat. I feel every detail." She sobbed out. "His hands pinning down mine, the way he hit my head. Everything. I can't forget it. I want to...But I can't Luke… I can't." **_**She would sob every night, wake up crying from what her mom did to her. Every night I come into her room and lay beside her. And every night she holds on to me as if I would leave too. I want to say it doesn't piss me off. But it does, so much. What they did to her… what they are doing to her. That's what pisses me off. **

"**Luke?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm kinda hungry. Are you?" My eyes widened in shock. She was hungry?**

"**Starving. Wanna go out?"**

"**Let's stay home. I'll cook." She bustled around the kitchen, gathering up ingredients and heating up the oven. She wore a black long sundress. Her bare feet peeking out from it. She mixed the ingredients for Mac & Cheese. She barely paid attention to what she was doing. She was amazing, in all honesty she looked like a wife. To be even more specific, my wife. That's crazy. I've only been dating her for four months. But… at the same time… it's not.**

"**Hey. Remember we have that interview today?" I reminded her.**

"**Oh yeah. Around four right?"**

"**Yeah. We should start getting ready around two. Then the bands performing but that's before the interview. First it's the band, then it's us. Is that alright?"**

"**Of course." She came over to me and wrapped her arms around me, laying her head on my chest. "It's just… I don't know. Maybe it's just overwhelming."**

"**Thats okay. You're aloud to feel overwhelmed."**

"**I'm so lucky to have you." I kissed her forehead. **

"**I think it's the other way around." I kissed the promise tattoo she had. **

"**Oh! The macaroni's done!" She randomly screamed. I laughed as she scrambled about the kitchen. Gathering bowls and forks. "The boys will want some won't they? Of course they will. They're always hungry. But maybe Ashton will want something healthier…" I reached down and kissed her. **

"**Relax, they'll be fine." I kissed her again. She returned it, her hands entangling themselves in my hair. My hands at her waist. I pulled her as close as I could to me. Her heartbeat beating in time with mine. I slid my hands over her shoulders as we broke apart. **

"**Jeez guys, get a room." Calum called from the patio**

"**As I recall, the kitchen is a room." I shot back. I could hear Michael laughing from the pool where they were all hanging out. Harley placed all the food on the table. Her bowl had a lot less than everybody elses. I looked at the dress we bought her. It was meant to be loose, but it looked like it was two sizes too big. **

"**Luke… I am trying. To get better." **

"**It would help if you told me why." She looked down at her hands. **

"**I'm going to go change." She walked up the stairs to her room. I could see her shoulders bones, jutting out like wings. Her backbone visible beneath the thin layer of skin. I know she was trying to get better. I could see that she was eating a bit more everyday. But it worried me that she wouldn't eat a lot. I understood what was going on, I knew she was trying. I started to eat my food while I waited for her to come back downstairs. **

**After a bit, I got worried. I don't know what I thought was happening, but I got worried. I started to walk up the stairs to her room, until I heard a piano coming from our recording room. A light voice coming from inside the room. I opened the door a bit, expecting Ashton or Calum to be sitting at the piano. But instead, it was Harley. Her promise tattoo peeking out underneath her jacket as she played the keys. Her voice flowing out of her. It sounded so heartbroken, and beautiful.**

"**...**_**Don't you dare look out your window,**_

_**Darling everythings on fire.**_

_**The war outside our door**_

_**Keeps raging on..." **_**Her voice was beautiful. I felt myself start to sway as she continued to sing.**

"_**Hold on to this lullaby**_

_**Even when the music's gone**_

_**Gone…**_

_**Just close your eyes**_

_**The sun is going down**_

_**You'll be alright.**_

_**No one can hurt you now**_

_**Come morning light**_

_**You and I'll be safe and sound**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La La...La La..**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**_

_**La la...La la..." **_**I went and stood behind her. She didn't notice me, her voice singing the lullaby.**

"_**Just close your eyes...**_

_**You'll be alright,...**_

_**Come morning Light…**_

_**You and I'll be Safe**_

_**And..Sound.**_

_**Oooh, Oooh oh, oh…**_

_**Oooh, Oooh oh oh.."**_ **She finished the song. Her hands hovered over the keyboard. A single tear descended down her cheek. Before she could move to wipe it away, I ran my hand along the tears trail, removing it from her face. She shouldn't cry.**

"**How long have you been there?" Her voice edged in panic.**

"**Long enough to know you have a beautiful voice. Why didn't you tell me."**

"**I uh.. didn't think it was important."**

"**Important. You could be a part of the band. It would be awesome. The guys love you and your voice would work perfect with ours. You play piano! That would bring…"**

"**Luke…"**

"**A whole new look to our band. In the sad songs, the classic piano would be perfect. You could change it up…"**

"**Luke…"**

"**Can you play guitar? That would be amazing. If not, I could teach you if you want…"**

"**Luke!" **

"**Yeah?"**

"**I can't be apart of your band… It's too much." I watched as she ran upstairs to her room. The long dress trailing behind her. **

**I waited a few minutes before I walked up to her room. I knocked on the door quietly. I could hear her sniffling quietly. I opened the door and saw her, standing in front of her mirror. She was looking at her arms. She pulled up her dress slightly to see her legs. I could see what she was thinking.**

"**Harley, I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away. But I meant what I said. You have a beautiful voice."**

"**I've put on five pounds since I got here. Five pounds Luke…"**

"**You may not see it, but that is so good... "**

"**But I feel so fat…" She looked down at her feet. Her hands on her stomach.**

"**You are so beautiful. Why do you feel like you need to be skinny?" I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She inhaled deeply before responding**

"**If I was skinnier...Maybe my dad would have stayed. Maybe mom would have loved me more…" She paused for a second. "What if I get fat, and you don't like me anymore." She said quietly.**

"**Harley…" I thought about what I would say next. "I will **_**always**_ **love you." She looked at me in shock. Her mouth open in a small 'o'. For the longest time, she didn't say anything. Hell, I would have been happy with a I don't love you. But there was nothing. Her eyes were wide, I couldn't read them. That's what bothered me about her. Sometimes I just couldn't understand what she was feeling. She would just shut down. **

"**Luke…" Her eyebrows furrowed together as she contemplated what to say. I just ruined it didn't I? Oh God! What if I did? What would I do? **

"**Guys! We have to go if we want to avoid traffic!" Ashton yelled upstairs. I **

**guess I would just have to wait until later to get my answer.**

**We arrived at the set around 3:30. Ashton was right. Traffic was a bitch getting there. We left around 2:30-ish, and look at the time! We rushed to get to our dressing room where we fixed our hair and put on makeup for the cameras. I watched as she applied everything carefully, just like a makeup artist. She even applied it on the guys. She saved me for last, putting gooey foundation on my face and powder that got up my nose. **

"**Quit being a baby." She told me, laughter in her voice. She quiffed up my hair even more, pushing it back from my face. I felt her lips on mine lightly before they called us to the stage. "Go rock it! I'll be in the front row as always." I smiled at her as we all entered the stage. She pushed past people politely as she made her way to the front as always. **

'**Hey you.' I mouthed to her.**

'**Hey.' She mouthed back. Holding up her left wrist. I held up my right. She was so awesome. I loved her so much… It's only been four months. But she was everything to me. I jumped up and down on the stage. Strumming my guitar and singing the lyrics to many songs we've written. We sang a couple covers too. **

'_**Say goodbye to the halls and the classes**_

_**Say hello to a job and the taxes**_

_**The weekends with old friends**_

_**spilling into 9 to 5 routine**_

_**Tell me how you feel over and done with**_

_**Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,**_

_**At the bar drinkin' way too much**_

_**We sing along to "Forever Young".**_

_**So here we go again**_

_**Wishin' we could start again**_

_**Wendy run away with me**_

_**I know I sound crazy**_

_**Don't you see what you do to me?**_

_**I wanna be your lost boy**_

_**Your last chance, a better reality**_

_**Wendy we can get away**_

_**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**_

_**I can be your lost boy, your last chance**_

_**Your "everything better" plan**_

_**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**_

_**(Somewhere in Neverland)**_

_**We'll start a life of the plain and the simple**_

_**Of great times with far better people**_

_**And weekends with our friends**_

_**Laughing about the wine that stains their teeth**_

_**We'll**_ _**talk about how your**_ _**parents separated and**_

_**How you don't wanna make the same mistakes as them**_

_**I'll say it's all about stickin' it out**_

_**And trying to feel forever young**_

_**So here we go again**_

_**Wishin' we could start again**_

_**Wendy run away with me**_

_**I know I sound crazy**_

_**Don't you see what you do to me?**_

_**I want to be your lost boy**_

_**Your last chance, a better reality**_

_**Wendy we can get away**_

_**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**_

_**I can be your lost boy, your last chance**_

_**Your "everything better" plan**_

_**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**_

_**So here we go again**_

_**Wishin' we could start again**_

_**Wendy run away with me**_

_**I know I sound crazy**_

_**Don't you see what you do to me?**_

_**I want to be your lost boy**_

_**Your last chance, a better reality**_

_**Wendy we can get away**_

_**I promise if you're with me, say the word and we'll find a way**_

_**I can be your lost boy, your last chance**_

_**Your "everything better" plan**_

_**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**_

_**Oh, somewhere in Neverland**_

_**(Somewhere in Neverland)" **_**I saw her eyes well up with tears. She opened her mouth opened to say something, but at that point the interviewer guy, I think his name was Dylan, told us to head off stage, and pointed to her as well, and get ready for the interview. She waved at me before walking towards the exit. Surprisingly, a lot of girls came mobbed her asking for her autograph. She sent me a help me look before applying to their wishings. Sometimes she was too nice.**

"**Hello everyone! And please welcome Luke Hemmings!" Dylan shouted out. I walked out, listening to the adoring fans of 15 year old girls. "Glad to have you here Luke."**

"**Glad to be here Dylan." Get me out of here. Wheres Harley?**

"**So tell us, who is this special friend of yours?" I snorted.**

"**She's my girlfriend."**

"**Is this also the same girl you pulled up on stage four months ago?"**

"**Yes Dylan."**

"**Now, why did you do that. How did she catch your eye?"**

"**Are you married?"**

"**Yes I am."**

"**How did your wife catch your eye?"**

"**I-I don't know."**

"**Exactly. I don't know either. But she is amazing."**

"**Well let's bring her out! Harley Bradin everybody!"Harley walked out behind the curtains, her black dress trailing behind her. Her face paled at all the people in front of her. I stood up and reached for her hand. Giving her a quick peck on the lips.**

"**You okay?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Liar." I kissed her again before we took a seat on the couch. She scooted close to me before she spoke.**

"**Hello. I'm Harley." She said to Dylan. Her voice wavering slightly.**

"**Nervous?"**

"**Not so much now that he's her." She looked at me before looking back at Dylan.**

"**Awesome. So, how did you find yourself at the concert that night?"**

"**Well…" She chuckled a bit. "My friend Lani...Delanie, thought it would be a good idea to drag me out of the house after I found out my boyfriend was cheating on me from day one. I didn't even want to go. I liked the band, but I had only ever seen Ashton because of pictures Lani would show me."**

"**What did you think when you saw Luke."**

"**Uh… Well, first first thought was Holy Shit. My second thought was he's beautiful." **

"**So sweet. What were you feeling at that point?"**

"**I was hurt. It was really only two days before that I found out Nick, my ex, was cheating on me. However Lani doesn't believe in healing time and wanted me to bounce right back. But...But when I saw him, it was like Nick flew out the window. I remember waking up at night sometimes wondering if I had to date Nick my entire life. If I would have to marry him, have his kids. And that thought scared me."**

"**Did you ever consider Luke a rebound?" She sputtered for a bit. HEr face turning red in anger.**

"**Of course not! A rebound last maybe a month. Certainly not four. You don't fall in love with your rebounds!" She replied shortly. Anger coating her voice. My eyes grew as wide as saucers as she turned to me. A blush rising to her cheeks after realizing what she just said.**

"**Harley, so you love Luke then?" She went eerily quiet for a while. Her hair covering her eyes behind that wall she created.**

"**I do." She said as she looked up at me. Her eyes shone with a sense of determination as they never shown before.**


	10. Chapter 9

"What do you mean you love Luke. Does love come easily to you?" God this guy was getting on my nerves.

"No. My entire life, I never believed in love. I wasn't raised in a...to put it nicely, an ideal home. My father left when I was seven and my mom spiraled down from there. If Luke had never met me… I wouldn't be here right now."

"Well obviously. You wouldn't be famous" He snorted. He must think he is so damn funny.

"I didn't mean on the show. Luke saved my life, in more ways than one."

"Nobody is raised in an ideal home. What was your home like? How did Luke save you?" What was this? Dr. Phil?

"My mom was a drug addict. Cocaine, meth, acid, heroine. You name it, she did it. I had bumped into Luke earlier that day and he let me er- practically forced me to take his hoodie-

"Which was mine!" Michael yelled from off the floor. "Well, Luke stole it about a year ago."

"Like I was saying. It was cold in the grocery store. That night… my mom didn't have enough money to pay for…" Luke squeezed my hand. It was pretty obvious he was ticked at Dylan too. I looked off stage at the guys. I forgot they didn't know any of this! "She came up to my room… And told me too see Jacob. That was her payment. Me, my own mother set me up with her dealer. Happy now?" I played with the treads of my dress as tears sprung to my eyes as I hastily pushed them away. Luke pulled me closer to him. My bottom lip quivered as the guys rushed onto the floor. All of them running over to hug me. I tried to push them off, telling them I was okay. But I could see the sadness in their eyes.

"We will be right back after this break!" Dylan announced. I walked to the dressing room to calm down. Luke stormed in, seething, talking through his teeth.

"He went to far! He had no right to ask any of that! None at all! He shouldn't of- You were- He just- You said-" He couldn't even speak in complete sentences he was so mad. "You said you loved me."

"I-I do. Luke, I do so much! I have never believed in love. My mom and dad never shared it. The only love I ever saw all ended badly. My mom was in love with her drugs. Nick was in love with another woman. My dad was in love with the idea of love. None of it was real. And then you came along… and all of that didn't matter. I was feeling feelings I'd never felt ever in my life. Then you said you loved me. And I couldn't believe it. How could someone like you like someone so damaged as me. I thought I was just a charity case. I was okay with it but I never imagined you actually lo-" He captured my lips with his. I felt the cool touch if his lip ring. His hands entangled themselves in my hair. Kissing me with such love and passion nobody has ever kissed me with before.

"Like that. That's how I love you. Love isn't something that can be explained. It's something you feel. And love is always out there. And I, Luke Hemmings, love you."

"I love you too. Thank you." He kissed me on the forehead before we walked back out on the floor with the rest of the guys.

"Welcome back to the interview with 5 Seconds of Summer and Luke Hemmings girlfriend Harley Bradin! The audience has some questions for you guys. First question please!" A microphone passed to a girl in the back.

"My question is for the guys. What is the most annoying thing she does?" I looked at them in shock. I can see where this was going.

"I think it has to be the… cleaning." Ashton said.

"Yes. Or the worrying." Michael added

"You see." Luke started. "She is always cleaning. At first I didn't realize it was her. I just thought the guys started to pick up their shit. Then I wake up in the middle of the night, and she's there, scrubbing the floors. sweeping, cleaning the counters."

"What about the worrying?" Calum asked. "Harley worries about us constantly. It's very sweet."

"It's not as bad as when you guys worry about me."

"They didn't ask about us though." I shoved Calum off the couch. He glared at me before sitting back down.

"Those don't seem that bad."

"She's pretty much perfect."

"Next question!"

"Do you guys sleep in the same bed?" The girl asked with a shy smile on her face. I blushed as she spoke those words. Luke threw his head head and laughed even more at the sight of the red on my cheeks.

"Yes. When she has nightmares."

"Oohhh, and how often is that?" Dylan asked intrigued.

"About every night. If we're lucky though sometimes its only every other night."

"How do you know when she has a nightmare?"

"I uh… I suffer from night terrors. Lukes room is right next to mine so he hears."

"I see."

"What is something weird about Harley that you noticed?"

"Well, who want's to start?" Calum asked.

"I will!" Michael yelled, raising his hand. Gee thanks Michael. I pouted to Luke, sticking my

bottom lip out. He just kissed me before returning to Michael's weird thing about me. "She doesn't like group hugs." Michael looked at me with confusion written all over his face. His voice sounded like a childs as he pouted because I did not, in fact, like group hugs. I merely rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Me next!" Calum called out. This was going to be the "best" question ever. "She doesn't eat a lot. Which is really weird." Well, theres a reason for that. And with the way this interview is going, we would talk about it later.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I find the fact that she doesn't like shopping a little strange." Ashton chipped in. Of course he would say that! It's weird what they notice about me. Even though it's obvious.

"Okay. First thing you need to know is that Harley is a writer. She is the type of writer who will stay up until three or four in the morning writing, wake up at eight or nine, to write some more." I didn't know Luke noticed that. That alone made me smile

"Interesting. I will take one more question." Some girls moaned. "You will have another chance later on in the show!"

"What type of girl is Harley, from your guys perspective." Aw yaaasss! Something that wasn't directed negatively! I like this child.

"Harley is the type of girl who…" Ashton started. Oh boy…

"Who loves to cook."

"She loves to write."

"She very plain." The boys chimed in here and there. All speaking out of turn. Luke hadn't spoken yet however. I hope he doesn't say anything embarrassing.

"Harley is the type of girl who hates it when you worry about her. Or when you do anything for her. She very independent, and a wonderful writer. She is such a klutz but it's adorable." Luke sure knows how to make me blush.

"She's motherly."

"And fun!"

"She doesn't like attention."

"She's scary when she's mad."

"But she's beautiful." Luke looked me in the eyes. Suddenly I was aware of how close he was. How his one hand was around my waist, playing with my multi colored hair, while the other was enclosed on my hand. Holding as if his life depended on it. His face was so child like.I mean, he looked like a total badass. When you just saw him, he was the kind of guy most dads would try and keep their daughters from. But if you would just look past those, he's the kind of guys dads should be pushing their daughters to be with.

I squeezed his hand, never wanting him to let go. I didn't even realize that Dylan asked me another question.

"What did Calum mean by you don't eat much?" Lord save my soul!

"Um… I'm just not that hungry."

"Are you hungry now?"

"Nope." Lukes face was turning so many different shades of red right now. I'm glad I was holding his hand, otherwise he would have punched him so hard in the face. I leaned back farther on his hand around my waist. He looked at me with that guilty smile. Ya that's right Lucas. I knew what you were thinking.

"Harley. Are you anorexic?" I sucked in sharply.

"Why don't we take some questions!" Luke shouted, trying to stay calm. "You! In the purple!" I have never see Luke so mad, but trying so hard to get calm for my sake.

"What's the most adorable thing she does?" I saw Luke breathe a sigh of relief.

"When she's writing, she always has index cards and a pen nearby. She just leaves them there. All on them is drawings, titles, saying and quotes from her stories. It's adorable. I keep some of them in my wallet." I looked at him in shock, as he pulled his wallet out and brought some of them out. Some of them I drew his name all over it, I drew flowers. Sayings from my book. "My favorite is 'You never know how fragile something is until it's broken.' It's pretty adorable. Sometimes she falls asleep at the computer. Her face is so peaceful as she sleeps. Next question."

"Is there anything she does that's totally obvious?"

"Actually yes. She hates soda rings. You know those rings that form around your soda after you leave it out and the outside gets super watery. So whenever she is drinking soda or anything actually, she always makes a homemade coaster with those index cards. You can always tell what band she's listening too, or a book she's reading because she will write all about them.. Lyrics of a song, quotes from the book. A couple of them were of 5sos." Great. I forgot about the coasters. But I have to admit. There band was awesome. I was dating their lead singer. How could I not listen to them.

"You! In the back!" I shouted to a girl wearing an All Time Low shirt.

"What is the cutest thing Luke does?"

"I got this guys." Michael said confidently. "Luke eats very cutely."

"No Michael. He dress so cute!" Calum yelled.

"Guys. It's obviously his drumming skills. Oh no wait. That's me." Ashton flipped his curls out of his eyes, breaking out in his signature grin.

"When Luke sleeps, he has the most peaceful expression of his face. And he always holds onto the pillow." His face glowed red as a blushed creeped up his face.

"I didn't know you watched me while I slept Quinn." He whispered into my ear. The cool metal chilling my ear.

"I could say the same thing to you Joker." I whispered back.

"Luke said you write. Could you read something you've written." Dylan asked. I inhaled a shaky breath before I brought out my book of all the things I've written. I stole a glance at Luke before reading a poem I wrote in the hospital after one of Lukes visits.

"_I hear her yelling._

_Her voice carrying through._

_I hear her screams._

_As she cries for peace._

_I feel her palm._

_The imprint warm of my cheek._

_I feel the sting._

_As another one lands._

_I remember what it was like_

_When she damned me to hell._

_When she told me I was better off dead._

_As if she'd take care of me._

_Her yells bounce off the walls._

_Like they bounce off of me._

_Bitch! She shouts._

_Failed abortion! She claims._

_Hell, what she says I made her life._

_What she is making mine._

_The smell of burning drugs_

_Crowds the apartment._

_I hold the smell_

_On my clothes._

_In my hair._

_Her face hollows._

_Her hair thins._

_The monster approaches._

_Another fix. Another high._

_I hide in my bedroom._

_Hoping to be unnoticed._

_Her screams following me to dreams._

_Waking me up to reality._

_She yanks and pulls._

_My hair astray. _

_The stench of alcohol._

_And burning drugs._

_Wafes my way,_

_As he comes closer._

_Her supplier. Slowly marching forward. _

_Sweat mixed with beer._

_Fear tainting the air_

_Irish Springs, and a hint of Axe._

_Bright blue eyes, a hand to hold._

_I feel her still._

_She follows me to my dreams._

_Her hollow face_

_Her thinning hair._

_She doesn't leave._

_She'll always be here._

_Here she comes, into my dreams._

_My mother approaches." _ I looked around. Everybody was quiet. I looked over at Lukes face. He was looking at me in shock. His hand no longer around mine, as I had to hold my book, but I missed it's warmth. His eyes slightly glazed over. I'd never seen him look so… unreadable. I've always been able to read what he was feeling, thinking. But right now, there was nothing. No emotion. I couldn't tell if he was overjoyed or appalled. I looked down at my hands, fidgeting with my fingers. Then his hand was of the back of my neck, drawing me closer to him. I felt his arms wrapped around me as he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so so sorry." He whispered into my ear. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I love you. Don't you ever forget it." He pulled away, landing a kiss of my lips. His hand never leaving mine.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

'Well, that does the interview. Don't forget! 5sos will be back here next month for their next concert! That does it! It was nice having you guys here. See you next month!" Dylan shouted into the crowd. I just wanted to go home. It's been a long day. I felt Lukes arm securely around my waist as he led me out of the studio. The car was silent as we drove home. The tension was so thick you would need more than a knife to cut through it. A chainsaw maybe?

I laid my head on Luke's bicep, I couldn't reach his shoulder. Not my fault I'm only 5'4"...on a good day. He traced the tattoo on my wrist with his finger. I could hear Calum and MIchael talking about what Dylan said about the anorexia. I don't want to worry the guys. But I don't see anything wrong with it. But I know it is wrong. It's confusing really. I see being skinny is awesome. I look fit, I look beautiful. But, the way I'm getting skinny is wrong. But it's too late to reverse now. Food is disgusting to me. I look at it and I feel like if I eat it I'm a bad person. That I'm going to get fat, that Luke won't love me anymore. That's stupid I know. But at the same time I can't shake that feeling. I felt my heart rate slow as my breathing evened out. We were stopped somewhere between 8th and main st. on our way home. The heat of the car and the sun shining through the window pulled me into the black abyss of darkness we know as sleep.

"Harley… We're home." Luke was gently shaking me awake. He hadn't talked much on the way home. There was something on his mind.

"Carry me?" I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout. He just rolled his eyes and picked me up nonchalantly, like it was nothing. Well, okay I am only 99 lbs. A yawn passed my lips as he carried me to my room. Placing me carefully on the bed, he laid beside me. Propping himself up on his elbow. I inched closer to him, placing my head by his chest. He chewed on his lip ring. I ended up taking mine out of my bottom lip. I may get a ring like him, but I'm not sure. I still have my eyebrow piercing in.

"Everything alright?" I asked as I traced the art on his bicep with my index finger.

"YA. I just.. that poem. What you went through…"

"It's okay."

"No. No it's not! What your mom did. WHat she's still doing. I can see she's hurting you. I just wish I was sooner…"

"You came didn't you? You saved me. You hold me every night. You barely get any sleep anymore. But you do it for me." I wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him into a hug.

"But-"

"No! Stop beating yourself up over something you couldn't control. I'm okay. I'm healed up and I'm okay. The nightmares will pass. All you have to do is stay here. Stay by me. I'm getting better." He closed his eyes before nodding an okay. I pushed his arm down so I could lay by him. He kissed me lightly on my head before closing his eyes. The peaceful expression I talked about earlier overtook his face as he held onto me like I would disappear.

I laid my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. I closed my eyes, wishing for just one night. I wouldn't wake up screaming. Behind my lids, I could see Jacob running towards me. Hitting me on the head. The smell of the beer he was sweating. Lukes shirt bunched in my hand. I could smell his cologne enveloping me. I was safe. I wasn't in my apartment in LA. Luke was here. He would protect me. And with his short temper, Jacob wouldn't get close. I closed my eyes again. This time, it was his face behind my eyelids, not Jacobs or my moms. Just Lukes.


End file.
